Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected
by vampsluvpepsi
Summary: When Scott discovers Gideon on his doorstep, he dicovers that Gideon is not only alive but also pregant with his child. Warning contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the fan fiction; the rest of the credit goes to Bryan Lee O'Malley, Universal Studios and whoever else who was involved that I may have missed.

Chapter 1

Scott Pilgrim sighed happily, she was gone. Ramona was gone. Out of his life forever! He hadn't been this happy since six months ago when he had finally defeated Gideon Graves and got the girl. But after that the entire relationship had become pure turmoil. They loved each other then they hated each other's guts. Finally, Scott had just had it. He kicked her out of the house they had bought together and everything had been pure happiness since then. It almost made him wonder why he had gone to the trouble of fighting the evil exes in the first place.

DING!

Scott turned to his laptop that lay open on the coffee table.

"_You have one new message from an unknown sender."_

Scott glanced at the computer uneasily, the last time he opened an email from someone he didn't know he had ended fighting the league of evil exes. But then again they were all dead, so really he had nothing to worry about. He opened the email, it read;

"_Dear Scott Pilgrim,_

_You should remember me. We met about six months ago. __Anyways, we really need to talk! _

_Email me back!"_

Six months ago? It couldn't be could it? No. Gideon was dead. His body shattered into a million quarters. It was probably just Stephen or Wallace pranking him. Yeah, it was probably Wallace; he was really notorious for that kind of thing nowadays. That was probably it. Scott shut off his laptop and went to bed content and as anyone could really be.

# $ &

About a week later Scott heard the ding of his laptop again. The screen read:

"_You have one message from an unknown sender."_

Scott shook his head. Again! It almost made him wonder who this person was and how they knew so much about him. He shook his head and opened the email.

"_Hey Scotty baby,_

_I really need you right now. You need to reply. It's urgent."_

Scott sighed, it definitely wasn't Wallace. He never sent stuff like that. (Except for that one time, but that's another story) Scott hit reply.

"_Look whoever this is, _

_If you want to talk to me so bad, then come and find me. Whatever it is that you need to tell me, say it to my face!_

_Please stop emailing me,_

_Scott Pilgrim"_

DING!

Scott opened the latest email.

"_Scott,_

_Why so tense? I'll find you, don't worry._

_Laters."_

Scott glanced around him. Should he be worried? No. The person would probably never find him. Everything was going to be okay. It was going to be okay.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hoo-what?" Scott said groggily.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Scott tiredly looked at the door. Who was it now? He already had a stalker. He didn't need something else added to his plate.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Scott! Let an old pal in!"

Scott froze for a moment. That voice sounded so familiar. No, it couldn't be. Scott opened the door. It was Gideon.

"No! I thought you were dead! I don't like Ramona anymore so you can't hurt me!"

"Scott, as much as you think that is why I am here it's not."

Scott stared at Gideon for a moment. A small curve protruded out of his shirt.

"Wait, what is that?" Scott asked pointing at the curve.

"Well, that's my baby bump!"

"WAIT! WHAT! YOUR'RE PREGANT!"

"Yes, nearly three months now" Gideon leaned in "With your child."

Scott crumpled to the floor.

"Well, that went well" Gideon said sarcastically, looking down at the unconscious Scott.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 2

Gideon kicked Scott with his foot.

"Get up!"

Scott groaned, this was not happening right now. This was not happening right now. This was not...

"For your information, this is happening right now. So get up!"

Scott quickly jumped up. Gideon grinned at him.

"I'd knew you'd come around Scott! Now, aren't you going to ask me something?"

"How...how did this even happen?" Scott asked confusedly. "I thought you were dead this entire time!"

"I've got extra lives, Scott. Just like you. Then after that, I figured you and Ramona would be together. And what breaks up a relationship more than someone special comes waltzing in claiming to be pregnant with someone's child?"

Scott looked at Gideon slacked jawed. He truly was insane.

"B-but how did you get access to my sperm?"

"You don't remember, do you? Three months ago? When your sperm disappeared from the sperm bank? Erased from the files?"

Scott jumped back.

"That was you? Don't you know that I needed the money?"

Gideon rolled his eyes.

"And I need a place to stay. And you know that a daddy needs to take care of his mommy."

Scott stepped back.

"You're rich aren't you? Go stay at your place!" Scott said anxiously, frightened that he may have to eventually take care of Gideon.

"Can't risk people seeing me, Scott can we? Besides it looks like you're the sole parent here. I can just as easily sue you for child support. You'll lose everything then, won't you?"

Scott sighed heavily. It looked like Gideon would win this round.

"Come on in," he said sighing.

"I knew you would see things my way, Scotty. And we'll have a lot of fun together won't we?"

Scott groaned. He'd rather get sued.

End of Chapter 2

**Oh and because I totally forgot last time, please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 3

Scott groaned loudly. He hated working at Second Cup but then again it was better than being at home with (_shudder_)Gideon. With the cheeriness and morning sickness and the (wince) _hormonal outbursts._ Sure, they could just live off of Gideon's money but Gideon had made him get this job so he could contribute to the money for the baby.

"SCOTT! GET YOUR #$ OVER HERE!" Julie shouted from the other end of the counter. "A CUSTOMER NEEDS SOME FREAKIN COFEE!"

"Coming," Scott replied weakly.

She really did have problems, Scott thought to himself.

! $

"SCOTT! YOUR'RE BOYFREIND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Julie screamed over at Scott.

The customer he was serving looked at him funnily. Scott shrugged and grabbed the phone from Julie.

"What do you want?"

"Why so bitter Scott? You should be happy you get off in a half an hour!"

"Yeah, then I get to go home and get to see you,' Scott replied coldly.

"I'm a bit hurt, Scott, "Gideon sniffed.

"Look, what do you want?"

"Pick up some hot sauce, chocolate sauce and pickles for me while you're out, okay?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Everyone looked in Scott's direction.

"Listen, I'm pregnant Scott. Things don't have make sense. Now, do it or I'll scream at you for hours on end."

"Fine, see you later."

Julie gave him a dirty look.

"I'm going home early today," Scott said and he grabbed his coat and ran out all the way out of Second Cup.

& !

"Oh hey Scott, you're home," Gideon said as Scott walked in the door.

Scott gave him a dirty look and shoved the bag he was holding into Gideon's hands.

"Watch it, Scott. I'm carrying precious cargo here!"

Scott just rolled his eyes. For a once evil ex he could be pretty annoying. No wonder Ramona had left him. He looked over at Gideon eating the pickles covered in chocolate and hot sauce. That was just nuts. Actually anyone willing to knock himself up just so he just could break up a couple was insane. But, then again this was Gideon.

"Scott, buddy, you alright?"

"Not when you're eating that!" Scott exclaimed pointing at the pickles. "You're practically making yourself sick!"

"If it's what the baby wants, it's what the baby gets," Gideon replied smugly. He bit into another pickle.

Scott shook his head in disgust and turned towards the bedroom.

"Oh and Scott!" Gideon called out.

Scott turned around.

"You are going to take me shopping tomorrow; Mommy needs some new clothes here!"

Gideon motioned to his tight shirt and slacks.

Scott nodded weakly and headed back towards the bedroom. Tomorrow was not going to be fun. It was going to be absolute hell.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 4

Scott rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 4:00. He could hear Gideon groaning in the bathroom. Scott buried his head in his pillow. Ignore the fact that Gideon is here. Ignore the fact that he is currently experiencing morning sickness in your bathroom. Ignore the fact that he is three months pregnant with your child.

"Oh God! Why won't it stop!"Gideon moaned from the bathroom.

Relish in the fact that at this moment Gideon is not the controlling cocky ass-hole you know him as. He is weak, nerdy looking guy who is currently suffering from morning sickness that refuses to go away. You have full permission to laugh at him.

Scott grinned at the thought of this and slowly fell back asleep.

& ! $

WHAP!

Scott felt a pillow whip his face.

"Earth to Scott Pilgrim! Wake up!" Gideon shouted in his ear.

Scott jumped up.

"What?"

"Get up! I can't stand people who are lazy!"

Scott ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not lazy. I just don't get up at 4'o clock in the morning to puke my guts out."

Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. At least, you're not three months pregnant here."

Scott stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"At least I didn't knock myself up just to break up a relationship!"

"No comment," Gideon replied angrily before spinning on his heel towards the bathroom.

"For once, he doesn't have a cocky comeback," Scott said to himself.

& # !

Scott Pilgrim was feeling awkward. Not because he was standing in suit store. (He really hated suits). Or the fact that basically every guy here he probably knew because they had slept with Wallace. No, it was not any of these things. It was the fact that he was in suit store with Gideon Graves. The man who had formed off league of evil exes just so he could control the girl, that Scott had once loved. And to top it off, Ramona Flowers was in this store. Oh, yeah and Gideon was up the spout.

Scott ducked behind a coat rack.

"What's wrong Scott? See someone you know?" Gideon asked smugly.

"No! No, I don't! I just hate...Suit stores!"

Gideon looked at Scott's dirty jeans and t-shirt with disgust.

"Obviously," Gideon replied.

"Hey, what that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing at all," Gideon said before muttering, "Slob," under his breath.

Scott shrugged and glanced around. Ramona was gone. Gideon was looking at suits that probably wouldn't fit him in a month's time. Gideon was probably still making fun of Scott in his head.

"He's just not worth it," Scott thought over and over in his head.

Gideon just wasn't worth it.

End of chapter 4

**P.S: Up the spout means pregnant.**


	5. Chapter 5

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 5

Scott glanced around the obstetrician's nervously. He was going to see his kid for the first time today whether he'd liked or not. In fact he didn't want to be here at all, but when Gideon started threatening him with death threats he gave in. The office was completely empty for obvious reasons.

"Scott, are you going to be okay there, buddy?" Gideon said grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine. Just fine," Scott mumbled withdrawing his hand from Gideon's.

"Mr. Graves, the doctor will you now," the secretary said perkily.

"Let's get's over with," Scott said jumping up.

"I expected a little more enthusiasm there, Scott," Gideon said leaning in, "After all it is our child."

"That you knocked yourself up with, by using _my_ stolen sperm!"

Scott turned to leave.

"Might I remind you of the lawsuit that you really can't afford at this point in time."

Scott turned back around.

"Fine, let's go."

As Scott turned to leave, the secretary shot him an "I really feel for you look". Scott grinned back at her.

"See something you like?" Gideon asked clearly annoyed. "Too bad you're stuck with me."

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed Gideon's arm.

"Let's go."

% $ #

"Well, your baby is completely healthy," the obstetrician said moving the wand around on Gideon's belly. "You both should be very proud."

Scott shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You know, you two do realise that you can look at the monitor," the obstetrician said looking over at Gideon and Scott.

Scott looked down at his feet. He didn't want to see the baby until he absolutely needed to. But he knew he couldn't ignore it forever. He glanced up at it, but saw something he had never thought he'd see EVER. A tiny tear was rolling down Gideon's cheek. Scott quickly looked down. He just didn't see that. He just didn't see that. He did _not_ just see Gideon on brink of breaking down.

$ % #

Scott sat on his couch tensely. Gideon was in the bedroom, ignoring him. Usually Scott didn't really think about what Gideon could be doing but after today...he could be off having some complete emotional break-down or something! No. Wait. **THIS WAS GIDEON. **He didn't care about Gideon. But, still.

Scott sat up and grabbed an empty glass of the coffee table. He had learned this from his sister. He placed the glass against the door and put his ear to it. Silence. Scott was about to turn back when he heard a smallest whimper. Scott froze. Oh, shoot. The whimper slowly grew into a sob. Crap.

Scott cracked open the door. He saw Gideon curled up on the bed crying his eyes out.

"You okay?"

Gideon looked at Scott clearly looking annoyed and sad.

"Go away, Scott."

Scott sat down on the bed.

"You've been crying. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now go."

"I'm not leaving."

"You will leave or I swear to God!"

"Okay, okay! Leaving! Just if you want talk about it..."

Gideon cut him off.

"I'm fine. In fact I've never felt greater, I becoming fat and feel like crying every second of the day! So yes I've never felt..." Gideon started cry, "Better." Gideon collapsed into sobs.

Scott jumped back on the bed, and did something he'd never thought he'd do in his life. He _hugged_ Gideon.

"It's going to be okay," Scott whispered in Gideon's ear, "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not!" Gideon blubbered loudly.

"It's going to get better. Trust me!"

"How do you know?"

"I have a younger sister. Mom acted really weird for a few months. I know, okay?"

Gideon slowly nodded.

"Now please stop hugging me," he said quietly.

Scott quickly withdrew back.

"Now, please leave me alone. Alright, Scott? Can you do that?"

Scott nodded and quickly left the room. As he sat back down on the couch a shocking realization came into his head. He had just comforted a man he used to loathe.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 6

"SCOTT, YOU'RE BOYFREIND'S CALLING AGAIN!"

Scott quickly dashed across the coffee bar and grabbed the phone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Panicky much? Are you genially concerned for my safety, Scott?" Gideon's voice sounded skeptical on the other end of the line. God, why couldn't Gideon just trust him for once?

"Look, do you need anything? Or are you did you just call here to insult me?"

"Go to McDonald's and get a double big Mac. Then go somewhere and get some ice cream, okay?"

Scott shuddered at the thought of whatever Gideon would want with these things.

"Did you get all that Scott?"

What about that video Wallace had sent with the ice cream burgers, Gideon possibly couldn't want...

"**SCOTT!" **Gideon screamed from the other end of the line. "Will you go and get what Mommy asked for?"

"Y-Yes sir, "Scott stuttered.

"Good, now go."

"B-But my s-s-shift," Scott stuttered now more nervous than ever.

"Scott, I own every Second Cup in the Toronto area. You can leave whenever you want. **NOW, GO!"**

Scott slammed down the phone. Julie glanced at him.

"You're boyfriend freaking weird," she commented before walking over to the other side of the coffee bar.

"Boyfriend?" a voice asked suspiciously.

Scott turned around to see Ramona standing there.

"I thought you didn't do guys, Scott."

"Um, wait! It's not what it seems!"

"Uh-huh."

Ramona looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Look, I've got to run. But, we'll meet up later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure you will. I miss you a lot Scott."

"So do I. I'll call you okay?"

"Alright, have fun with Wallace."

If she knew who Scott was truly going home to, Ramona would surely kill him.

! $ &

"Hey, I'm home."

Scott saw found Gideon curled up on the couch watching TV soaps.

"You up?" Scott nudged Gideon's arm.

"I'm up, I'm up," Gideon mumbled pushing his face further down into a couch pillow.

"I got the stuff you wanted," Scott whispered.

"Put in the fridge. I'm too tired to get up now."

Scott did as he was told. He then went over and sat at the foot of the couch.

"Move up, Scotty. I don't bite."

Scott nodded and curled up beside Gideon.

As Gideon drifted back to sleep, Scott tried to maintain is attention on the soap opera. But he couldn't help looking down at Gideon; he looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked so happy. Scott looked down at Gideon bump. Well it wasn't much of a bump, now. Over the past few weeks the baby had been on a major growth spurt. Scott laid his hand on it. Suddenly he felt the tiniest nudge causing him to draw back. Gideon's eyes fluttered open.

"Quit, nudging me Scott," Gideon grunted.

"I'm not doing it! I swear! I think, I think," Scott trailed off sudden realization filled his voice.

"**What is it, Scott?"**

"I think the baby's kicking."

Gideon's hand flew to his stomach; he broke out into a wide smile.

"It's so beautiful," he cried.

Scott nodded. It really was.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott Pilgrim vs the unexpected

Chapter 7

RING! RING!

Scott quickly grabbed the phone before Gideon could reach it. If it was Ramona, he really didn't want Gideon answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Scott, you got your boyfriend knocked up and didn't tell me about it!" Stacey shouted angrily in his ear.

"What? No! It's not like that at all!"

"Then, what is it then? You can't just go and decide to have a baby with some guy without telling me about it! Wait until Mom hears about this!"

"Mom is in Europe and you are not going to say anything to anyone. How did you find about this anyway?"

"You know how Gideon owns every Second Cup in the Toronto area," Stacey said quietly.

"Yeah, I practically work for him now. Both at work and at home," Scott replied sarcastically.

"Well, he threw up in our bathroom. More than once and always in the morning and according to my manager at company meeting, he had thrown up off the stage. Also he kept talking about breaking you and Ramona up by getting pregnant. I didn't think it was possible. But when he had discovered you two had broken up. He decided to use the pregnancy to embarrass you. I-I was going to tell you but it would have cost me my job. I'm so sorry, Scott."

Scott heard a smallest cry on the phone. Scott glanced around, Gideon had disappeared again. So he was all alone.

"It's okay. He's like this and I'm dealing with it. Just don't tell Mom, okay?"

"Scott, you kind of sound like one of the characters on Renegade Press or Degrassi. Stop it."

Scott rolled his eyes, she could switch out sad for happy, much faster than Gideon ever would.

"Bye Stacey."

"Bye dad-to-be." Stacey said cheerily and hung up.

Scott groaned into the phone.

"Don't remind me."

# % &

Scott lay in bed, wide awake. He had just a dream about the baby jumping out of its crib and attacking him. Wasn't Gideon supposed to be getting these dreams? He was the pregnant one after all. Scott wondered if he did. There was a good chance Scott didn't know half the things that went on in that man's life.

"No, no, no!" Scott heard Gideon shout from the other side of the bed, "This can't be happening to me!"

"Well, that's answers one question," Scott said quietly to himself.

Gideon sat up, breathing hard. He had his hands on his stomach as if he was checking to see if the baby was still there.

Scott sat up and poked Gideon in the arm.

"Bad dream?"

"Scott, the baby came out of my stomach. I-I-It's there still there, right?"

Gideon was practically shaking.

"Just like in that movie!"Scott said gleefully.

"Scott, you are not helping_** at all.**_"

"You are fine. The baby is still there. Now go back to sleep. The baby and you will be fine." Scott said lying back down.

Gideon nodded and fell back asleep, snuggled up under the crook of Scott's arm.

End of chapter 7

**P.S: Renegade Press is a Canadian TV show.**


End file.
